


Side by Side

by AiFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost
Summary: In the last match, Osamu sprained his ankle, leading to Inarizaki asking a timeout and an angry Atsumu with his foul mouth. How will the blond react when his twin said he won't continue his volley career?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Side by Side

Osamu felt great today. He had omurice for breakfast, and his brother doesn’t even complain for once. Suna gave him onigiri before the match. Kita-san even smiled at them. Then how can this happen?

Everything moves so quick when he spiked the ball and everything went into a blur when a pain shot through his ankle and gravity pulls him down. ‘We don’t need memories’, he remembers the words in their team banner, and maybe now he understand what does that means. It’s not like they don’t need it, it’s more like they can’t; no one can remembers perfectly what happened in the court, in the middle of a match. There are times where your instincts and feelings take over, the rushing adrenaline in your blood forcing you to act before you think, and all of your thoughts will immediately evaporate to make room for another strategy. Osamu didn’t remember where he did a mistake, how can he fall. All of a sudden his team mates just surround him and bring him to the bench while he’s still in shock about what happened. His ash orbs see the faces in front of him laced with worry, except one person. Atsumu is clearly fuming while trying to keep himself in check behind the team.

“Tsumu,” the first word he said is the blond’s name; and the called person shot him a glare. Atsumu walked closer until he’s in front of him. “Are you mad at me?”

“Wha-“, the voice somehow stuck in Atsumu’s throat, stopping the blond from spouting insults that Osamu knew would feel like arrows to his heart. “Of course I am! Stupid, Samu! Did you bump your head or something?”

Maybe he did? Osamu thought. He wasn’t sure about it.

The silver head laughed breathily, the frown from holding his pain hasn’t left his face just yet. “You look ugly.”

“Well, duh,” Atsumu rolled his eyes, “That means you’re ugly too, because we’re twins!”

Osamu smiled at his brother. “It’s rare to see you use your head.”

“Samu!” the other twin raised his voice again, “It’s not the time to play around! You’re hurt! Can you move? What if it’ll be permanent? What if you can’t play volley again?”

“That won’t matter, right?” 

“Huh?”

Seeing Atsumu was dumbfounded, Osamu would love to laugh again. But he teased him enough.

“It doesn’t matter if I can play volley again or not,” Osamu repeats, the smile still lingers on his lips. “I’m not continuing my volley career after I graduate, Tsumu.”

The other twin’s mouth left hanged open like a fish, clearly not ready with his brother’s surprising statement. “I-“, he clenched his jaw as his frowns grow deeper than before, “You can’t just say that out of the blue!”

It’s not the first time Osamu see his twin angry before. They grew up together, he’s bound to see Atsumu’s bad sides and deal with it. He’s even confused with how his heart is not willing to build immunity of the blond’s sharp words. He let it pierced his whole being, swallowing them whole and raw, letting it drag him to the bottomless sea of guilt. He doesn’t really know why, all he can say is.. It’s Atsumu’s word of love. Somehow, his mind and heart agrees with each other, that it’s affection. But it doesn’t mean Osamu wouldn’t punch him in the face if he crossed the line; the silver haired twin is not a punching sack after all.

“Does this means you just quit? Like a coward you are? Did you purposely get injured so I’ll just let you go when you say you want to stop?”

He’s lifted up once again, now with a hand tugging him roughly at his shirt. He winced in pain with how he’s forced to stand up.

“Well flash news bastard! I’ll drag you to hell with me!”

“Atsumu, let him go this instance. Don’t make unnecessary commotions.”

Kita decided to meddle, but only with his words. If looks could kill, Atsumu will drop dead by now. But does his twin care about their captain now? Nah, Osamu knew Atsumu better. He can bet that his brother want nothing more than to give him a black eye right now. But Osamu also knew, even though Atsumu can be easily driven with his anger, his twin won’t do anything stupid when he’s in the court.

The hand slowly let him go, letting him sit down again as people with white uniforms approached them.

“Tsumu,” he called once again before the medic takes him away. “Will you be okay, if I’m not in the court with you?”

Osamu didn’t get his reply verbally. But the look from his brother’s golden eyes gives out everything. And he can only hope that his sad smile assured Atsumu to stay strong, to still stand proudly in their battlefield.

“I know I’m not,” the blond clenched his jaw as he prepares to serve. “I know I’m not okay with you, Samu.”

“It’ll feel wrong without you. It’ll definitely feel lonely.”

“That’s why after I win this match, I’ll convince you again. Because I don’t want us to be apart.”

Atsumu raised his hands once again, stopping the loud cheers from Inarizaki’s side.

“This one is for you, Samu.”

Inarizaki lost to Itachiyama, and it breaks Atsumu more than before. Why? Because he thought it was his fault. Because his mind always flew to the person he loved the most. Osamu is his weakness, without him, Atsumu felt powerless.  
He knew that all the time, but never dared to change it. But now, he doesn’t have a choice. He needs to forget Osamu’s shadow every time he set the ball. Or so he thought… 

“Hey, Samu.”

The called twin smiled brightly at him. “Ready for your match with your new team?”

“You bet I am. You better watch me being the happiest man.”

Osamu snort, “ Yeah, whatever.”

Though the silver head’s answer seems to be not convincing, for Atsumu it’s already enough. He knows Osamu will watch him from the side of the court, giving him glances while he serves his customers with delicious onigiris.

Osamu gave up on volley after graduating from high school, while Atsumu continued his career and joined MSBY Black Jackals. They may not seem to be in the same court, but both of them know better, that they didn’t leave anyone alone.

Osamu still stands by Atsumu’s side, but with his own way. And Atsumu couldn’t be more grateful to be not left alone.


End file.
